tokyo7thsisterfandomcom-20200215-history
4th Anniversary
February 19, 2018 marks the 4th Anniversary of Tokyo 7th Sisters. To commemorate the special occasion, t7s official twitter released various announcements including hints for a new unit debut and a new full-length album for summer 2018. Alongside of these, Director Motegi also released a statement thanking fans for their continued support for Tokyo 7th Sisters. A retweet campaign was launched to gift lucky lottery winners exclusive t7s merchandises. And finally, a free-to-redeem P ticket was presented to every player to thank them for playing the game. A special EPISODE 3.0 - SMILE was released in celebration of the event. It features the idols of 7th Sisters before their stardom days. A new series of platinum cards for 7th Sisters was also released in weekly Gachas alongside of new event 7th Live Festa!! Announcements The 4th Anniversary Special Feature announcement movie confirmed the following: # A new live concert <<Melody in the Pocket>> to be held on July 20, 2018 at Nippon Budokan. # Release of 3rd Album including songs by units WITCH NUMBER4, SiSH, NI+CORA, SANBON RIBBON, and Le☆S☆Ca to be released in July 2018 # New unit debut. From the video it is hinted that it will be a duo group. More information coming on July 20, 2018! Card Rarity Rates Change To celebrate the 4th Anniversary, the game upped the rarity rates for 7th Audition. The new rates are: * P 1% → 3% * G+ 1% → 4% * G 4% → 7% Additionally, 11-card batch rolls will go from "G card guaranteed" to "G-or-higher card guaranteed"! Gacha In commemoration of both the 4th anniversary and the 7th Audition gacha rarity rate change, a daily unit pick-up was launched starting on February 21, 2018. * 2/22,26 ... WNo4, Sanbon Ribbon * 2/23,27 ... NI+CORA, SiSH * 2/24,28 ... Le☆S☆Ca, QOP * 2/25,3/1(until 2:59pm JST) ... 4U, KARAKURI 7th Festival Gacha The 7th Festival Gacha in celebration of 4th Anniversary features the new Platinum series for 7th Sisters. On February 22, because of the new rarity rate change, the Festival Gacha now has a 6% chance of getting a Platinum card (instead of 1% before). Event 7th Live Festa!! 4th Anniversary Event.jpg 4th Anniversary Event Cards.jpg|new cards for the event banner.jpg|earn unique banners by tiering for high ranks A special version of the 7th Live Festa!! event was launched to celebrate 4th anniversary. The big rewards are 9 new cards for the Seventh Sisters. The cards include the outfits for each of the Seventh Sisters members, as well as the three special costumes for Mito, Rui, and Mana. All can be obtained through event point collection, total event ranking, and event missions. Players have to complete Beat Maps, either in normal mode or the limited event modes. There are two limited event modes for 3 songs: LEGEND or ANOTHER. LEGEND mode features the songs in Insanity difficulty (synchro points 19+). ANOTHER mode features the songs in jumbled notes (very much like the PANIC-MODE from legacy version). Only the top 3 songs voted previously in December 2017.are featured in the limited event modes. The songs are SEVENTH HAVEN, Sakura, and Behind Moon. This event will decide on the top song depending on play counts. Special mission was also created for the event. Completion of stages in both modes yield refill-donuts. Playing the songs 60 times yields White Knight Rui GS card. New Cards 4th Anniversary Celebration introduced new 7th Sisters Platinum series to the game. Available in weekly Step-Up Festival Gacha. Nanasaki Nicole SMILE G.jpg|Sweat of heart Nanasaki Nicole SMILE PS.jpg|What great faces! Hanyuuda Mito 4th Anniversary P.jpg|Tofu Fright Hanyuuda Mito 4th Anniversary PS.jpg|Song to Believe Misonoo Mana EPISODE 3.0 P.jpg|The Path I Believed Misonoo Mana EPISODE 3.0 PS.jpg|...Stay Silent ♪ Kotobuki Qruit EPISODE 3.0 P.jpg|Hunting Kotobuki Qruit EPISODE 3.0 PS.jpg|View the Sky! Wakaouji Rui EPISODE 3.0 P.jpg|Forget-me-not Hill Wakaouji Rui EPISODE 3.0 PS.jpg|I properly look Yusa Memoru EPISODE 3 P.jpg|In the middle of night Yusa Memoru EPISODE 3 PS.jpg|Lovely Rainbow